


Match made on the subway

by JaneCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, First Meeting, Fluff, Humor, I suck at tagging, M/M, Marine Cas, One Shot, Soldier Dean, Subway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneCollins/pseuds/JaneCollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's in the army and he's had a long exhausting day, which results him to accidentally cuddle with a total stranger. The stranger had deep blue eyes and surprisingly, turned out to be a marine. Both of them dozed off on the subway, next to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match made on the subway

Dean Winchester is the one who’s proud to say that he was graduated from the best military academy in the States. It’s been only half a year since he graduated from USMA, also known as the West coast. His father is a veteran who fought for the Vietnam war and he wanted him to be a legacy. So, being a good son as he is, Dean agreed to it. There were times when he kind of, kind of start to regret his choice, but hey, now he’s a second lieutenant for the US army. So he’s okay with it. 

But the army isn’t always easy you know, the first few weeks, he was like a lost sock in the dryer, trying to find where he truly belongs. Today wasn’t an apple pie day either, Azazel managed to exhaust him in a way he never experienced in his whole goddamn life. 

Finally, the day was almost over, and he was in the subway, heading home. He was sitting there, trying not to pass out, cause damn, he’s had a long day. Just when the train was about to move, a guy got in. The first thing he noticed was the uniform. The guy was a marine, and judging from his insignia, he’s also a second lieutenant. The marine guy took a deep breath and sat next to him. Now that he’s close, Dean could see the details about the guy. He has the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen, deep blue like the color of ocean. _Huh, no wonder why he’s a marine_ , Dean thought. He kindly offered a smile at a guy, because poor dude looked just as wrecked as he did. 

The train moved swiftly, and after a while, the dizziness took Dean over. He tried to keep the sleep at bay as much as he could, but the exhaust was just too powerful, and soon enough, he crashed in the subway, next to a dude. What he didn’t know was, the marine guy also passed out next to him, slowly putting his head on his shoulder. They’ve gone a long way like that. 

Dean woke up by the unfamiliar deep voice calling him “lieutenant”.

“Hey, wake up! Lieutenant!”

“Yessir.”, he woke up shouting, and a guy next to him chuckled with his unusual low pitched voice,

“There is no need to call me 'sir', lieutenant. I just thought you might have missed your station and I should inform you that we’ve gone a long way, while we were both asleep.”  
That’s when he recalled what happened. He dozed off on a subway, goddamnit, and that's not everything, he just called the marine guy _“sir”_ . /noope, not in a kinky way :’) /

“Shit, where are we?”, Dean shook his head to scoot away the dizziness.

“I think we’re somewhere near the St.Lawrence avenue.”

“Great….. You’re goddamn right I missed my station. Should’ve gone off at Longwood. How ‘bout you? Did you also miss your station?”

“Yeah, I’m afraid so.”, he scratched the back of his neck. Dean couldn’t help but to find it adorable. It isn’t easy to look adorable in a marine uniform, all suited up, looking very much masculine and all, but screw it, he managed to look cute.

"You know, you make a nice pillow.", a marine guy said. 

"What?", Dean's eyes widened in surprise.

"I was sleeping on your shoulder when a polite gentlemen decided to wake me up.", he said as if putting his head on a dude he doesn't even know wasn't something 'not normal'. Dean thought about pulling some crap about personal space but before he could react, the guy said,

"By the way, my name is Castiel. Looks like you and I share something in common, huh?"

"Castiel, um, yeah, Cas. Looks like we're both newbies. Oh and, I'm Dean.", he his hand and Castiel smiled and shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you, Dean."

They both got off the subway at the next station. Castiel didn't leave immediately, he walked a long way with him. Dean talked about army and Cas, _/dang it, he even nicknamed the guy/_ told him about being a marine and about his brothers and sisters who are also soldiers. 

"It's a big family, you know. I used to dream about just leaving them, leave the army and become a beekeeper or a farmer, and live a normal life. Well, i still hope this will come true someday.", Cas huffed out a long sigh.

"Rebellious, huh? Well, looks like you're not the only one who wants out. I also dream about living a normal life, I could be a mechanic or something, I'm good with machines.", Dean didn't know why he opened up to a guy he only met on the subway, but something about him, almost like a halo, was attracting him deeply. Even though Cas looks all macho and tough, there was something in him that made Dean's insides swell with cuteness. He's like a little kid, you know, dreaming about owning a farm, raising bees. Somehow, Dean's left shoulder, where Cas' cheeks had touched, and maybe his lips, was wavering with a pleasant warmth.

Dean and Cas walked a long way, like really long way. 3 stations, for god's sake, and It was time to say goodbye to him. But Dean didn't want to say goodbye. Didn't want to leave and never see this interesting guy who's got swimming pools in his eyes ever again. He wanted to get to know him even more. But god knows Dean is a sucker when it comes to expressing his emotions. He remember the first time when he had to tell Sam about his sexuality. Sam found out about it even before he could say, and he ended the conversation with a simple phrase, _"Yeah, whatever, bitch"_

When he was having a hard time wrestling with his feelings, Cas extended his arm, offering a handshake, meaning he was leaving soon.

"Well, it's a goodbye, then. It was nice knowing you, Dean.", a corner of his mouth curled into a little smile. Dean didn't have time to function what he'd say.

"Yeah. Me too, Cas", he shook his hand. _'Goddammit, Winchester, you're such a chicken'_. His hand lingered on Cas' hand a little too longer, and Cas was tilting his head at him, confused. Shit, that was the time, Dean had to say something or he'd lose him forever. Cas'd pull his hand and walk away. NO, HE CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN. So he collected whatever little courage he had in him to mumble these words out.

"Dammit, Cas. I-I'm, fuck, I just… fuck, would you like to hang out with me another t-time?", he stuttered.

"What?", Cas' eyes widened in surprise. 

"Just, gimme your number, and-and, I'll call you and, dammit, why am I stuttering like an idiot, Cas just, hang out for a coffee and talk, fuck." He expected Cas to throw a punch, call him a faggot or leave him without a word, but Cas did none of these. Instead, he smiled warmly at him.

"Thought you'd never ask. Of course, Dean. I would really like to hang out with you."


End file.
